


Невинная любовь

by Loftr



Series: Синяя книга [4]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: 1950s, 1960s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Curtain Fic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, During Canon, F/F, Fix-It, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Белые лепестки охватывали красные, сливаясь в причудливую картину невинности... Клеродендрум был чрезвычайно прекрасным и нежным цветком, рассказывая о своей истории невинной любви. Знала ли это Сьюзи, даря мне такое растение?
Relationships: Mimi Hynek/Susie Miller
Series: Синяя книга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830871
Kudos: 1





	Невинная любовь

Она не была дурой. Мими прекрасно видела, как её брак трещал по швам, и, честно признаться, поддерживала видимость, что её семья – идеальный американский образец. Всё ради сына, чтобы у него была нормальная жизнь. 

Она не была дурой. Мими прекрасно видела, что Аллен охладел к ней. Он всегда был… своеобразным, но смог полюбить её. А она его. Это было так давно, что внутри у женщины тоже всё стало угасать. 

Она не была дурой. Мими прекрасно видела, что Аллен давно перестал думать о ней, всё больше времени проводя на работе и вместе с капитаном Квинном. Нет, не дура – отчётливо она это поняла, когда увидела, как Аллен пытался скрыть засос на ключице. Отвратительно? Ну… Мими не знала, как правильно реагировать на это, потому что уже сталкивалась с двумя целующимися парнями в подпольном баре, потому что Аллен был для неё другом, которого она поддерживала во всём, потому что сама была не без грешка. 

Сегодня Аллен должен был вернуться со своей очередной командировки, но Мими не чувствовала никой радости от грядущей встречи. Брак стал тяжестью для неё. Женщина отводит взгляд от окна и продолжает мыть посуду после обеда со Сьюзи. Она приходила каждый день, они разговаривали, ходили по магазинам, выставкам… Да, Мими точно не была дурой, потому что прекрасно видела ухаживания подруги. 

Правильно ли то, что она оттолкнула её тогда? Нет. Это было из-за того, что испугалась, но сейчас Мими не могла забрать свои слова обратно. Вот был какой-то барьер, не могла и всё. Поэтому позволяла Сьюзи быть рядом. 

Сегодня Миллер принесла с собой подарок – вазон клеродендрума. Белые лепестки цветков охватывали маленькие красные в любовном танце. Мими понимала смысл растений и эти не стали исключением, но понимала ли Сьюзи? Или просто взяла наугад, потому что они красивые? 

С Миллер было легко говорить, интересно, весело и с каждым разом всё более необходимо. За последние месяца Аллен стал для жены обычным прикрытием, чтобы общество не обозлилось на них. Да и Мими прикрывала мужа, ведь тот сам бы пропал уже, выдав себя.

Вымыв последнюю кружку, женщина замирает, слыша лёгкие шаги позади себя, которые останавливаются не далеко от неё. Почему общество так негативно относится к чувствам тех, кто не такой, как они? Почему кого-то беспокоит то, что творится у тебя за закрытой дверью? Может, когда-то это отношение измениться, но… Мими ловит себя на мысли, что не собирается отказывать себе в запретном плоде, который стал для неё куда заманчивым, чем был в самом начале. 

\- Тебе точно нравится это растение? – Сьюзи опирается бедром о стол. 

\- Конечно. Я уже давно посматривала на клеродендрум, а ты словно мысли мои прочитала, - она оборачивается лицом к подруге и улыбается ей, вытирая руки. 

\- Я рада.

Неловкость с двух сторон – уж в своём возрасте Мими не думала, что будет робеть от витавшей между ними недосказанности. Хинек не знала, что… Вернее, как начать разговор именно в том направлении, которое нужно для них двоих, а не просто ходить вокруг да около и говорить о погоде? Мими глубоко вдыхает, закусывает губу и делает порывистый шаг к подруге, которая вопросительно поднимает брови. Должна сказать хоть что-то, но весь запал пропадает настолько быстро, что женщина теряется в первые секунды.

\- Тебя что-то тревожит? – Сьюзи подходит ближе. – Что-то с твоим мужем?

\- Нет, - она хмурится и отрицательно мотает головой. – Просто… 

\- Ты же знаешь, Мими, что можешь рассказать мне всё, - Миллер берёт руку подруги в свои ладони и легко сжимает её. 

Да не в этом-то и дело. Сьюзи действительно была хорошей собеседницей, которая так стремительно ворвалась в её жизнь и показала, что можно в свои года иметь друзей. Взгляд опускается на свою руку, которую сжимали прохладные ладони, и Мими решает в этот раз быть первой, кто даст надежду. Нет. Она скажет об этом прямо, без лишне недосказанности, которая будет больше раздражать.

Глубоко вдохнув, словно перед прыжком в воду, Мими подаётся вперёд и прижимается невинным поцелуем к губам Миллер. Алым губам женщины, помада как-то не съелась во время обеда. Сьюзи удивлённо выдыхает что-то вопросительное, но Хинек не хочет прерываться, объясняться, и её, кажется, понимают. Миллер кладёт руку на щеку женщины, кончики пальцев такие прохладные, что совсем не вяжется с характером, мягко перетягивает на себя инициативу и осторожно, словно боится сломать, сжимает верхнюю губу Мими между своими, не пытаясь углубить поцелуй. Так же, как и в первый их раз, но Хинек не отстраняется, не говорит, что нужно всё забыть и списать на случайность, что… 

\- Ма-ам! Я дома!

Громкий оклик, хлопнувшая дверь, и Мими резко разрывает поцелуй, почти что подпрыгивая на месте. Господи, это было так… Сьюзи тяжело опирается руками о стол и не сдерживает смеха, который подхватывает и Хинек. Она знает, что красные разводы остались над верхней губой, знает, что они с трудом смоются и что лучше сыну не заходить прямо сейчас на кухню. И Мими прекрасно знает, как ей чертовски хорошо идёт красный цвет.


End file.
